


Our Time

by George_Benji



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, Get this man a tish, I'm real sorry guys, Like I say blood a few times and that's it, M/M, The violence isn't that bad I just wanted to be sure you knew there was stuff though, There is a ghost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 17:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12709791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/George_Benji/pseuds/George_Benji
Summary: Oneshot churboose fic where Church is dead and Caboose is dying.





	Our Time

Caboose could feel his own life slipping from his fingers. Doc's hands were holding Caboose's gut, trying to keep him from bleeding out, Wash had a hand on Caboose's shoulder, and Tucker was saying something motivational into Caboose's ear.

The pain of being shot in the gut at such a close range was unbearable, Caboose wondered what he was still even holding on for. He didn't have much left to do, given he'd never gotten married, had kids or even gotten out of the army, he felt fairly accomplished. He'd met the love of his left, and that love was currently dead. Years back, Church had given his life up so Tucker could power a suit and save everyone. Beside Church's death, Caboose couldn't say there was much he regretted.

The warm blood pooling around Caboose was causing a sense of comfort, he could honestly say he was at peace, despite only being 36 years old. Caboose liked to think that this was how Church felt before he died, Caboose couldn't bare the thought of Church being hurt.

Pain enveloped Caboose's body until the only thing he could feel anymore was the happy peace he'd been grasping for. The feelings of Wash holding his shoulder, Doc pressing his gut and Tucker talking to him faded softly until the only thing besides the stinging pain Caboose could feel was a warm swell in his heart as the last drop of his life left him. All at once, the pain, blood and yelling were all gone from him.

Caboose was no longer laying on a linoleum floor in a training room, he was standing on grass, back at the original Blood Gulch Outpost. He could see himself, seventeen years earlier talking to Tucker and Church for the first time. 

Making his way to himself and his two friends, Caboose couldn't help the happy laugh that erupted from his mouth. As soon as he got within earshot range of the conversation, the scene changed to almost a year later, inside the blue base.

Church was leaning into Caboose's shoulder, crying his eyes out. Caboose had bittersweet feelings about this memory, he'd known Church was having a bad day so after when they usually went to bed Caboose went to check on Church. Tex had been particularly awful to Church that day and when Caboose went to talk to Church, he'd burst into tears. While crying, Church has called Caboose his best friend. It was the first time that he'd ever called Caboose that in return.

Caboose reached his hand out to put it on Church's shoulder. As soon as his hand was within an inch of Church, the scene changed yet again.

It was now another year later, Church and Caboose sat together, cuddling in one of the many caves of Blood Gulch. They usually went out there when they wanted to be alone. This one time in particular was when they had their first kiss.

This time, Caboose stood back and watched the memory play out. “Caboose, buddy," Church asked quietly even though no one was listening in on them, “would it be okay if I kissed you?"

Past Caboose's eyes shot open and sputtered for a moment as his face got progressively redder. “I-I ye-yes-yes! Bu-but won't Taxes be angry with you?"

Church smiled at Caboose's flustered reaction, “Nah, we haven't been together in years so I'm fair game. Plus she's a bitch. She'll be upset anyway."

“I think it's a bit rude to call her that, but I do suppose you are correct..." Caboose looked embarrassed as. a thought crossed his mind. "You do not mind that I am a guy, right?"

Church snuggled his head against the crook of Caboose's neck, “Of course not. If anything it makes you all the better. You're everything Tex isn't, and if I'm being honest, that's exactly what I need."

Caboose was content with that answer so Church moved over to face up towards Caboose, his fingers on Caboose's jawline. Slowly Church brought his lips up to Caboose's.

The scene changed again to four years later, inside the blue base of Valhalla. Caboose and Donut were enjoying a wine and cheese hour, waiting on news of if Church was okay.

This memory was painful to watch, almost as painful as living through it the first time. The radio rang with an incoming message, Caboose excused himself to go answer it. Even now, Caboose was able to hear the message perfectly in his head, even though the radio wasn't loud enough to play louder than for just Caboose to hear.

At first, Caboose was happy to have news of the mission, but soon his face fell as he realized that Church wasn't going to be coming back. Donut was quick to be at his side.

The next scene was about two years later, when Caboose had finished the Epsilon clone of Church. Church powered to life and Caboose bounced on his heels as he wrapped his arms around Church's shoulders.

“Hey buddy," Church laughed softly, “I missed you too." Church returned the hug, but not without giving Caboose a kiss.

“Oh Church I just thought that I might not ever see you again!" There were tears rolling down Caboose's face.

The next scene was two years later, Caboose watched as his past self sat alone crying in his room. Church had ran off with his and Tex's daughter, Carolina. Though Carolina wasn't really Church's daughter, given that she was older than him, she was the daughter of a different version of him. Church had left with her without so much as even a goodbye.

Caboose shuddered as he recalled how about the entirety of the next year was filled with Caboose crying by himself, until he met Freckles. He then replaced that time with Freckles.

When Church did finally come back, he spent over five hours talking with Caboose about how he hated that he'd done that to Caboose and how he understood if Caboose wanted to break up. They didn't break up, Caboose loved Church too much to not forgive him.

The next scene was a year and a half later, Caboose sat with the rest of the reds and blues around a table. At this point they were all retired.

Church had been dead for half a year or so and they were finally able to retrieve his last message. Caboose was sobbing his heart out not even halfway through the message.

Caboose felt the need to reach out and comfort his past self, but before he was able to lift his hand, the scene changed to moments earlier in real time.

In third person, Caboose watched as a chain of unlikely even happened simultaneously that caused Caboose to wind up being shot in the gut by a shotgun.

It was odd, the way that time seemed to slow to a freeze as Caboose watched the life drain from his own eyes.

Caboose realized suddenly that the scene had faded away, leaving him with only the light swelling feeling in his chest. He stood in a never ending expanse of white, the only thing in sight was a wooden door feet in front of himself.

Before Caboose was able to question the door, it opened, Church stuck a hand out and offered it to Caboose.

“C'mon buddy, I think it's our time."

“Church?" Caboose felt the tears threatening to spill.

“Yup, it's me." Caboose took Church's hand and was pulled through the doorway. 

“Oh Church I have so much to tell you about!"

“I know buddy, believe me, I know."


End file.
